<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fizzsprings Resort by Mice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169889">Fizzsprings Resort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice'>Mice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, fairshawlidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot spring. Snow. A snowball fight. As you do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fizzsprings Resort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For BoilingHeart's Fairshawlidays prompts - Snowball fight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trail to the Fizzsprings Resort was nearly hip deep in snow and Mathias had no idea why Flynn might have wanted to come to a place like this in the middle of the damned winter. "There are hot springs!" he'd said, cheerfully enthusiastic. Mathias supposed that was true, but why on Azeroth he would want to go there so close to Winter Veil was a mystery. Anyone with sense would have been somewhere with a warm fire and an immense amount of hot coffee.</p>
<p>Very few people had ever accused Flynn Fairwind of having common sense, though. How the man was still alive sometimes mystified him. Then again, Mathias was out here with him, so how much sense did he really have himself? He supposed that Flynn survived on charm and good luck, considering everything he'd apparently got up to in his life.</p>
<p>"How much further is it?" he asked, shivering in his greatcoat, and the wool scarf Flynn had got for him. The things he was willing to do for his probably unrequited affection were troubling. Flynn flirted with him sometimes, but he also flirted with inanimate objects. It didn't mean anything, much as he might wish otherwise.</p>
<p>"Not that much," Flynn said, apparently far less affected by the weather than Mathias was. It had to be that robust Kul Tiran constitution -- the same one that let him consume vast quantities of alcohol with very little effect. He knew the man played it up, using the assumption that he was frequently drunk to be underestimated. Mathias had seen him fight. Underestimating him would be a fatal mistake. He might look wobbly on a regular basis, but his eyes were usually clear and sharp. </p>
<p>"Are you sure we're not going to freeze to death in a snowbank before we get there?"</p>
<p>"No, really," Flynn insisted. "It's only another fifteen minutes or so, then it's blissfully hot water in a dramatic Winter Veil setting."</p>
<p>Mathias glowered as he pulled his greatcoat closer around him. He should have just rented a gryphon for them, but Flynn had borrowed a couple of horses, and here they were. At least it wasn't actually snowing.</p>
<p>The springs had recently been cleared of azerite-enraged elementals by some champions. Wulferd Fizzbracket, the owner, had apparently been quite insistent that it was safe again. Mathias had checked with the champions in question before he'd agreed to Flynn's invitation. Stabbing angry elementals wasn't on his list of fun holiday occupations. "If you have to pull me out of a snowbank, I'm not going to forgive you."</p>
<p>"<i>Don't worry!</i> I'll be there to keep you warm." Flynn grinned back at him as they rode along the trail, Flynn's horse breaking the path and Mathias following along in his wake.</p>
<p>He hoped the resort's cabins would be warm, at least. They'd got one for three days, and he and Flynn both wore backpacks filled with supplies and warm clothes for their trip. As Mathias contemplated whether or not he could still feel his toes, the main building of the resort came into view. "Thank the Light," he muttered. He'd been certain his moustache was going to grow icicles before they arrived. Probably his beard as well.</p>
<p>"Told ya!" Flynn chuckled and urged his horse a little faster. Mathias couldn't wait.</p>
<p>The place was deserted when they got there. "I thought Fizzbracket was going to be here?" Mathias looked around at the pristine surface of the snow. Nobody had been here in days, apparently. </p>
<p>"Nope. When I told him you were coming, he said it would be private. I mean, I wasn't expecting <i>nobody</i> to be here, but you can't beat having the place to yourself for security, eh?" Flynn rode over to the stable building and they dug out the doors so they could get their horses inside. </p>
<p>He groaned, quiet. "Technically, he's right, but… yeah." They'd have to dig out the main building and their own cabin while they were at it. Even the thought was daunting. This was supposed to be a Winter Veil break, not hard penal labor. Mathias put his back into it.</p>
<p>Eventually, they had a fire going in their cabin. Fizzbracket had left a note and the appropriate key in the main office on the desk for them. There was… only one bed. Mathias sighed. He'd live with it. Neither of them was going to sleep on the floor, but at least he'd be warm. He imagined Flynn put out heat like the Great Forge at night. The only variable was whether or not he'd be sleeping with an elbow in his kidney.</p>
<p>Once they were warmed up again and they'd had some food, Flynn dragged him out to the springs themselves. The entire area was wreathed in fog, and the snow there got heavier and wetter. Flynn hauled a basket along for them to leave their clothes and the towels in so they wouldn't get soaked sitting in the snow. He'd tossed in a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, as well.</p>
<p>Getting into the spring meant stripping down and walking barefoot through the snow for at least a few steps. Mathias wasn't sure if the cold of the snow or the heat of the springs was more painful, until his body got used to the hot water. Steam rose from the surface and, once he stopped shivering from the chill, he leaned back against a fallen tree and just let himself relax, breathing in the tranquility.</p>
<p>"This wasn't actually a bad idea," he said, as Flynn settled next to him, humming a sea shanty to himself.</p>
<p>"Thought you'd like it. You mainlanders work too hard, and I never see you take a break. I figured this would do you some good."</p>
<p>Mathias sighed and sank down a little deeper into the water, still a little tense, but trying to let it out. "It's much more thoughtful than I'd have expected from you. Thank you."</p>
<p>Flynn just chuckled. "Wine time." He got up and sloshed his way out. "I'll get it."</p>
<p>What Mathias expected next was a glass of wine. What he actually got was a snowball to the temple. He yelped. "Fairwind!"</p>
<p>Flynn was laughing hysterically. "Oh, you should see your face, Shaw!"</p>
<p>"You bastard!" Mathias was on his feet and out of the water in one fluid motion. He pelted Flynn with a snowball only a moment later, and the fight was on. They splashed between the water and the damp snow, flinging slushy missiles at each other, until Mathias, laughing and nearly winded, tackled Flynn into the spring, where they both landed with a massive splash that sent water everywhere.</p>
<p>Breathless and much more invigorated than he would have imagined, they clung together in the water, panting. Flynn gave him a salacious look and kissed him quite thoroughly, warm fingers tight in Mathias's wet hair.</p>
<p>"Is this why you brought me here?" Mathias asked, once he'd caught his breath, his body vibrating with his desire.</p>
<p>Flynn chuckled and shook his head. "Mate, if you couldn't figure that out before you got to this point, you're not half the spy you claim to be. You weren't loosening up, even when you were sitting in the spring, and I figured this would be better than getting you drunk."</p>
<p>"It was," Mathias said, kissing him again. "Much better."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>